


Awkward Reunion

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Series: Beetlejuice One Shots [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, School Reunion, Starbucks, Taco Bell Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Lydia and Skye meet up again at a Starbucks. What follows is a fluffy and sweet adventure.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Sky
Series: Beetlejuice One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510457
Kudos: 20





	Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this will be my last contribution to the Beetlejuice fandom. I started writing this back in November and I've only just gotten around to finishing up. I didn't have any motivation and I wanted to write a lot of stories, ones that I haven't gotten around to finishing. It'll probably be like this until I find more inspiration (which means a possible Cecilos or Fiddauthor fic in the future), so yeah. I have an original fic in the process, a Reddie fic, two Gravity Falls fics, and maybe chapter two of ghostly family. Anyway, hope you guys like this fic. Cya in the next one.

It was just after five, and it was still pretty dark outside. Lydia woke up in her New York apartment and shut off the alarm that was beeping nonstop. She yawned, threw off the blankets, and tiredly got ready. Today was her high-school reunion, and as much as she didn't want to go, she did need to visit her parents, her ghost parents, and Beetlejuice since it had been a few months since her last visit. 

Lydia got dressed in her favorite black skirt, maroon shirt, and black cardigan, got her purse filled to the brim with photos, and then drove to the nearest Starbucks. She ordered a black coffee and sat in the table closest to the window. Someone called her name, and Lydia went up to the counter to get her coffee when she saw a familiar face, and she froze. She looked down at the nametag, hoping that she was wrong, but she was right. Skye was standing right in front of her, holding her coffee awkwardly.   
  
"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but are you okay?" Skye asked nervously. Lydia snapped out of thought process, muttered a "yeah," and got her coffee. Lydia walked back to the table and started sipping her coffee quietly. Apparently, Skye walked to her table, because after a few moments, she heard a soft "you seem upset, is there anything I can do to help?" 

"No, just nervous. This may seem weird, but do you remember me by any chance?" Lydia asked quietly, hoping that Skye didn't remember her.

"Yeah, you're Lydia Deetz, right?" Skye said. 

'CRAP!' Lydia thought, panicking on the inside.

"Hey, don't worry about what happened, it was fourteen years ago. You didn't know that I had a heart condition." Skye comforted as if she could read Lydia's thoughts.

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have done that. I was fourteen, I knew better than to scare you," Lydia sighed.

"Yeah, but you were grieving. It's not exactly an excuse, but it was a reason. And, you helped me realize that my heart was stronger than ever. I forgive you," Skye put her hand on Lydia's. "And I know that you didn't forgive yourself. You distanced yourself from me in high school, you never talked to me, and I think that was because you were afraid of hurting me. Of course, you could have hated me or felt that our friendship had run its course. I always wondered which one it was, but the past is in the past." Skye smiled softly. Lydia started to cry and rubbed her tears away.

"How do you know me so well?" Lydia chuckled and smiled back at Skye. "I'm sorry for ignoring you in high-school. I was afraid of hurting you, and I guess I just ended up hurting you anyway." Lydia looked away and held onto Skye's hand.

"Lydia, it's okay. I forgive you." Skye chuckled and wiped Lydia's tears away. She put her hand on Lydia's cheek.

"Still, I have to make it up to you. So, uh, how can I make it up to you?" Lydia looked back at Skye and sighed.

"We could buy cookies from Walmart, and maybe we could have dinner tonight. Unless you have other plans." 

"I have my high-school reunion today, and I was planning on staying with my parents for a few days. But maybe we could have dinner on Wednesday?" Lydia suggested.

"That works for me. How about I pick you up at six?" Skye said.

"That sounds good." Lydia reached into her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled her address onto the piece of paper. "That's my address." She rubbed her neck nervously.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see ya in a few days then!" Skye chuckled anxiously.

"Y-yeah. Cya in a few days!" Lydia quickly left the coffee shop and drove to Connecticut.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The past few days in Connecticut were amazing! Lydia got to see her family and friends. She and Beetlejuice played pranks on her parents, she learned that Beetlejuice and the Maitlands were in a relationship (which was not surprising in the slightest), and they visited graveyards. Lydia and her family went to the Mark Twain House and Museum. 

Even though she got homesick a lot, she was excited to go back to her apartment in New York. Her parents could be a bit overbearing, and Beetlejuice was really hyper and continuously played pranks on her. "I am not a kid anymore, Beetlejuice," she remembered thinking when she and Beetlejuice ran around in the woods playing pranks on people. When she got out of her car and ran into her apartment, to say that she was happy was a huge understatement. She walked to her bed after putting everything away and promptly passed out for the next fifteen hours.

When Lydia woke up, she had some spam mail in her inbox and a text from Skye. The text was basically asking where they should go for dinner and if they were going to wear nice clothes or casual clothes. The text was from an hour ago, Lydia looked at the clock and found out that it was five pm. In a panic, she replied that Taco Bell would be okay and that casual clothes would be fine.

Lydia got dressed in her favorite Welcome To Night Vale t-shirt, black jeans, and grey plaid jacket, which she wrapped around her waist. She brushed her hair and tied it into a bun, the doorbell rang, and Lydia ran to open it. When she opened the door, she saw Skye dressed in a cream-colored coat, light pink striped shirt, and muted purple sweater. Lydia saw Skye offering her arm, and the pair walked arm in arm to Taco Bell.

When the two arrived at Taco Bell, they ordered their food and sat at a table by the window. The two chatted about their lives, like Lydia becoming a photographer and Skye managing a Starbucks. When their food came, Lydia showed Skye pictures that she took. They talked for a while, and when they finished their meal, they took a walk in the New York Botanical Garden.

Skye pointed out plant facts, even rambling a bit, which Lydia found absolutely adorable. Lydia took out her phone and started taking pictures of all the flowers, at one point, the two held hands. "You know, daffodils are my favorite flower," Skye remarked about halfway through the walk.

"That's neat! I personally prefer heathers, since they represent solitude and protection," Lydia replied.

"Yeah, that really suits you. Daffodils represent rebirth and new beginnings, something that I thought fit my situation a few years ago." Skye paused for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"Sure, that would be nice," Lydia said.

"Well, about four years ago, I moved to New York City. I didn't know what to do except find a cheap apartment and try my best to look for jobs. I was like a fish out of water, I tried applying to libraries, restaurants, and even tried to be a hot-dog vendor. I think I also tried to make props for broadway musicals. But to no avail, keep in mind I was utterly alone for a few months, and I was barely affording rent.

"That is, until a Starbucks opened up and was looking for a new general manager. I went and applied, and I actually got the job. I could finally afford rent and occasionally go see a musical. It was amazing, it was a new beginning. I've been promoted to manager, and I might be able to become a CEO in ten years, I just have to go to college and get my bachelors degree. I'm happy at where I am now, and I'm delighted you're here with me," Skye told Lydia.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you too. I'm so happy that you were able to get back on your feet, and at Starbucks as well. You must get a lot of free coffee," Lydia joked and then continued. "I felt alone when I got to New York City as well, even more so since I was in college at the time. I think the thing that sort of made me feel less alone was getting roommates in my second year of college, as well as photography. And now, with you here, I feel even less alone."

"I wish we could have met up earlier," Skye murmured, placing a kiss on Lydia's cheek.

"I do too. Do you want to take a taxi back home, or should I walk you back home?" Lydia asked, blushing a bit.

"Let's walk back to your place," Skye replied.

"Are you sure? Is your place close enough to mine?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and my place is only a block away from yours." Skye reassuringly said. 

"Well, okay then," Lydia said.

The two walked to Lydia's apartment, chatting and joking with each other. It was only an hour before the two reached Lydia's apartment. Lydia opened the door and walked in, thanking Skye a lot for the date. Skye stated it was not a problem and asked Lydia if she could kiss her. Lydia said that it was okay, and the two shared a sweet yet quick kiss.

Skye said goodbye, blushing a bit, and went home. Lydia blushed a lot, smiled, and went upstairs to her room to read a book. "This was an amazing day," Lydia thought to herself as she took pictures of the sunset and uploaded them to her blog, "this was a good day." 


End file.
